riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons Of Razgriz
The Demons Of Razgriz '''Formerly known as Wardog Squadron, “The Ghosts of Razgriz” (made up of Blaze, Edge, Archer and Swordsman) were officially created on the 9th of December, 2010, after their first mission to save the kidnapped Osean President Vincent Harling. Marcus “Swordsman” Snow assisted them on this mission and decided to take the position as Razgriz Three after its conclusion. '''Formation Circum-Pacific War Formerly known as Wardog Squadron, “The Ghosts of Razgriz” (made up of Blaze, Edge, Archer and Swordsman) were officially created on the 9th of December, 2010, after their first mission to save the kidnapped Osean President Vincent Harling. Marcus “Swordsman” Snow assisted them on this mission and decided to take the position as Razgriz Three after its conclusion. Their new flight operations were held on the aircraft carrier Kestrel, flagship of the Kestrel Fleet, as well as the air base at Kirwin Island, where the Fleet was docked. Their signal intelligence ship Andromeda was intercepting multiple transmissions in Belkan which hinted of the President’s location. After the rescue operation’s success, the President ordered the Razgriz to uncover what Belka was planning in Osea. Blaze was then sent out on a reconnaissance mission into Belka and found that the Belkans were attempting to unearth the nuclear weapons they had used in the war 15 years ago. He was sighted and during his escape Blaze was engaged by members of the Ofnir and Grabacr Squadrons, which was carrying both Yuktobanian and Osean emblems. He managed to escape and returned a day later with the rest of the Razgriz Squadron to destroy the mine entrance, sealing the weapons inside. However, by that time it was too late. Three nuclear weapons had been smuggled out of the country and the hunt to find them had begun. After Circum Pacific War During the battle the combined force was also attacked by another combined Belkan, Osean, and Yuktobanian force consisting of those who were still in favor of the war, which included most of Osea's and Yuktobania's forces. The objective was to open the mountain’s tunnel entrance, fly in, and destroy the main control panel for the V-1 and V-2 rocket systems. However, as the doors were nearly opened, the Belkans had managed to repair the SOLG orbital attack satellite. The large railgun satellite began firing on the ground forces around the mountain. The doors were finally opened and the Razgriz flew into the tunnel, being pursued by Captain Hamilton, an Ex-Grabacr aggressor. The Razgriz managed to destroy a control station while Captain Bartlett flew in from the opposite direction and destroyed the second control station. This stopped the SOLG’s firing and disabled the rocket facilities. As the Razgriz escaped, the mountain base began sealing itself off. As they flew at top speed past the closing blast doors and other obstacles, they encountered enemy forces head on, including what appeared to be members of the Yellow Squadron. The Razgriz managed to escape before they were sealed inside, while Hamilton was killed by an enemy aircraft that struck him in a head on collision. The war was officially over, but the Belkans had pre-programmed the SOLG to fall onto the Osean capital city of Oured if contact was ever lost from the ground. As the SOLG fell into the atmosphere, the Demons of Razgriz flew their last mission on December 31st, 2010. After launching from an Oured highway being used as a makeshift runway, the Razgriz headed for the SOLG’s dropping point. In the end, the SOLG was finally destroyed before reaching the city limits. After that battle The Demons of Razgriz disappeared and were never officially seen again. It wasn’t until the year 2020 that a conference revealed the truth behind the Circum-Pacific War. Together, Wardog and Razgriz flew about 150 missions during the war, all of which involved combat. Members *'Blaze:' (call sign "Wardog Four", later "Wardog One" and "Razgriz One"; also known as "Kid"; real name Harrison Rivera) is the player character and the protagonist of the game. Formerly a pilot trainee before Kei Nagasei ("nugget") on Sand Island, he is selected as Captain Bartlett's third wingman for missions 01 and 02. After Bartlett goes MIA, Blaze is promoted to Wardog Leader and leads his squadron throughout the game. Although the player is free to choose any aircraft for him, canonically, Blaze flies an F-5E early on and later an MIG -1.44. *'Kei Nagasei: '(call sign "Wardog Two", later "Razgriz Two") is the sole survivor of Cpt. Bartlett's original Wardog Squadron after the surprise attack just before mission 01. After Bartlett goes MIA while saving Nagase, she refuses promotion to flight lead (as the most experienced pilot of the squad), instead resolving to protect Blaze no matter what. Her feelings of guilt over Bartlett's loss result in her being shot down over Glubina in mission 14, but the Wardog manages to rescue her. She continues to fly as Blaze's number two until the very end, and many players interpret the final scenes of the game as that the two of them marry after the war and have a daughter. Like the rest of her squadron, Edge canonically flies an F-5E early on and later an Typhoon. Nagase is also a secondary narrator of the story *'Alvin H. "Chopper" Davenport:' (call sign "Wardog Three") is a "nugget" like Blaze at the beginning of the game. Loud and disrespectful of his superiors (including Blaze, whom he calls "Kid", but excluding Bartlett), Chopper nevertheless proves a valuable asset to the team and a comic relief who lightens up the mood when needed. In mission 17, Chopper's plane is damaged in a dogfight over November City and to minimize civilian casualties, he waits until everyone has been evacuated from the stadium to crash it there. Because he waits for so long, however, his ejection seat circuits burn out and he has no choice but to crash into the stadium together with his plane. As Thunderhead comments, "he was a model pilot to the very end". Like the rest of his squadron, Chopper canonically flies an F-5E early on and later an A-10. *'Hans "Archer" Grimm:' (call sign "Wardog Four", later "Razgriz Four") is yet another "nugget" from Sand Island. During Yuktobanian air raid in mission 04, he is working on (absent) Bartlett's spare plane in the hangar and resolves to come to the Wardog's aid despite little actual flying experience. Although he lacks self-confidence, he proves to be a talented pilot and can easily keep up with the rest of the squadron. Grimm has an older brother who serves in the Osean 1st Airborne Division and fights alongside the Wardog in missions 09, 16A, and 16B. He is very proud of Hans being a member of the famous Sand Island squadron. Like the rest of his squadron, Grimm canonically flies an F-5E early on and later an F/A-18. *'Jack "Heartbreak One" Bartlett:' (call sign "Wardog One") is a famous ace pilot who fought in the Belkan War (in fact, his plane can be spotted in mission 10 of Ace Combat Zero) and has dedicated his life to training the next generation afterwards. He has a long history with Wolfgang Buchner and a Yuktobanian Recon Major Nastasya Vasilievna Obertas, which makes him suspicious in his superiors' eyes. In mission 02, Bartlett's plane is shot down near Sand Island and he is taken prisoner by the Yuktobanians but escapes and joins the Yuktobanian anti-war movement. From mission 20 on, he communicates with the Kestrel via encrypted messages, before finally being reunited with his former wingmen in mission 25. In mission 27, he destroys the SOLG backup control systems by flying into the underground tunnel from the side opposite to Blaze's entry. Bartlett flies an F-4G Wild Weasel and an F-14A Tomcat in AC5 , and an F-14D Super Tomcat during his cameo appearance in ACZ. *'Marcus "Swordsman" Snow:' (call sign "Shorebird One", later "Razgriz Three") is the commander of the Shorebirds Squadron based on Kestrel, first introduced in mission 03. The Wardog again meets him in mission 05. In mission 19, he saves the squadron by faking their death and then joins the newly formed Ghosts of Razgriz in mission 20, replacing Chopper, because his own squadron has been decimated by the war. During the final mission, Snow thanks Blaze for letting him fly as a wingman again and feel what his own wingmen felt. Like the rest of the Ghosts of Razgriz, Swordsman canonically flies an F-14A Tomcat then eventually switches to a TND fighter Bomber. *'Wolfgang "Pops":' Buchner is an aging mechanic attached to the Wardog Squadron on Sand Island. As revealed in mission 19, he is a former Belkan ace, also known as Peter N. Beagle and "Huckebein the Raven", who fought in the Belkan War (like Bartlett, he can be seen in mission 10 of Ace Combat Zero). After deserting from the Belkan military, he was given a new identity as an Osean mechanic with Cpt. Bartlett's help. In mission 19, he saves the Wardog Squadron from 8492nd by guiding them through a series of complex canyons and tunnels to escape Sand Island. He then assumes the "AWACS" role for them for the rest of the game until Mission 27, when his duties are taken over by the Yuketobanian AWACS "Oka Nieba" (Sky Eye). During the Belkan War, Buchner/Beagle flew a MiG-21bis Fishbed. *'Albert Gennette:' is a freelance journalist who came to Sand Island looking for a military story to report, specifically interested in Cpt. Bartlett, a legendary ace-turned-instructor. As the Circum-Pacific War breaks out, however, his attention shifts to the Wardog Squadron and he makes them (and himself) famous by publishing the article "Four Wings of the Sand Island". He remains the primary narrator throughout the game, going as far as to follow the Wardog when they are labeled traitors and flee Sand Island in mission 19. Gennette also makes a cameo appearance in Ace Combat X, covering Leasath-Aurelia War of 2020 or the Rivera Federation War. Retirement Rivera Federation War Reorganized Task Rivera's Occupation Retirement Again